Obesity is worldwide health problem that is reaching epidemic proportions. As of 2008 the World Health Organization estimates that at least 500 million adults are obese. The United States has the highest rates of obesity in the developed world. It was reported in 2010 that 35.7% of US adults are obese. Overweight and obesity are the fifth leading risk for global deaths.
Obesity is a complex disease influenced by genetics, diet, exercise, and a complex biology. Bariatric surgery to reduce the size of the stomach (gastric bypass surgery) is the only effective treatment for causing weight loss in morbidly obese people. Drugs to treat obesity can be divided into three groups: those that reduce food intake or appetite suppressants; those that alter metabolism or block the absorption of fat; and those that increase thermogenesis. Currently, there are only two drugs approved by the FDA for the long-term treatment of obesity: the fat absorption blocker orlistat (XENICAL®, ALLI®) and the appetite suppressant sibutramine (MERIDIA®). These drugs cause serious side effects and only result in modest weight loss. Thus, discovery of novel obesity treatments is urgently needed.